Talk:The Renegades
...At first glance, your clan looks quite fine, but I looked closer...You don't suppose you know of any Legendary Legion, do you? -Crimsonkit Crimson, have you forgotten that the Legendary Legion has a large amount of imported (illegally, without my permission, as a matter of fact) materials, information, wording, and ideas from the Diamond Legion? The Renegades is not only a blow to your new clan, Cerasus (You said you'd never join a clan), but one to mine, as well. I, on behalf of both Lord Nocturne and I, our Legions, we demand to know exactly what is going on. ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ The Legendary Legion has not stolen anything from the Diamond Legion! You just enjoy spreading rumors to make your clan look better! -Crimson Legendary Legion? No I don't think I've heard of it, Renegades didn't steal anything from other clans o.o -Lionella Cerasus, take back the history, heck, even ask Vex. I love to see how your loyalty has always been with the Legendary Legion. And I had hoped you'd take a neutral approach to it. And I'm sorry to accuse you, Renegades, I guess the material we use is becoming too popular, rather fast. ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ -raises my tail slowly into the air, padding forward- I think we are getting a bit worked up here.. It is true, most of us have stolen the same traditions, but I mean, staying original as a new clan is a bit hard for a head start. And with the threat of Jagged wanting to destroy all groups on this game is also gonna ruin chances for people who are starting so let's not start anything with new clans/groups/legions etc. Just a suggestion, don't really listen to the kit/apprentice |'D -Dapplekit(sc I agree with Dapple. Squabbling over stolen traditions is useless, what's done is done, and cannot be reverted to how it was before, no matter how hard we try. Going back in time is going forwards in time, my dears. ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ As a defender of freedom and democracy I say this.... from what I saw is that the leader has dictactor powers such as the leader's word is the law I believe that there should be a law enforcement group that makes safe but not strict laws as the renegades have made, I propose a Union of all legions including my confederacy that has a high council and 1 president that has the power to be commander of the United Army(if we agree i volunteer to be the Admiral of the United Fleet). Also the President has the power to veto all laws set forth by the High Council but if everyone agrees about the Law the President cannot veto. Also the United Army,Navy and Air Guard can attack only if everyone on the High Council and the President agrees unless the enemy force has already attacked. Also there will be the United Court that does court-martials,murderers,spying etc. There will be 4 states the name of the states will be decided by everyone in the Union and anyone can live in any state the state leaders have a seat in the High Council so does the Head Judge and 1 person from the Military and 4 other elected members.Excuse me from the large post but in order for peace I had to intervene-Jagged Fel But in the meantime The Confederacy declares war on The Renegades-Jagged Fel xD Jagged, This isn't the 1900s, This is only a role playing world here, on this very mass of wiki that this clan is. Also, I have you know, I am no kit, in fact, I'm about the size of an average young warrior >> I only have the name 'Crimsonkit' because I wasn't official named a warrior cat yet. -Crimsonkit Crimson you may be a warrior cat but you're damn stupid I've seen cat clans rise then one cat dies and so does the clan trust me i've haden't open fired on a dl group yet and i managed to cause trouble. I'm not a tradition person so i don't give a damn about myths and that kind of stuff i'm gonna say this though deny this idea and the diamond legion willl fall in february-Jagged Fel "The Diamond Legion will fall in Febuary." Hah! That's like saying "I will die because I ran out of toothpaste." The Diamond Legion will never fall! Stop sounding like a 1900's WWII dude because no one is going to listen to you that way. Learn to use puncuation and remember that it's the 21st Century! ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ